


I'm Better

by seokjinsworld



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Glader Slang, Jealousy, LMAO, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Mild Smut, Minhoe, POV Third Person, Sexual Humor, but yeah here, i accidentally uploaded without realizing the rest was cut off jfc, jelly jelly minhoe, newt is oblivious as always, very mild smut ok fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokjinsworld/pseuds/seokjinsworld
Summary: Minho has feelings for the Reader but she tends to hang around Newt more, which makes him feel uneasy with their friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not as injured but I'm definitely feeling better. ^^ I thought this would be cool to try! 
> 
> I didn't think I'd involve Newt, but it suddenly sprung on me! 
> 
> By the way, I have a birthday party to go to.

Waking up in her hammock had never been as uncomfortable as it was when Minho would stare at her everyday when he had time to talk to her. Or sit next to her while eating Frypan's grub. She had pulled a muscle in her shoulder and she winced naturally, using her lower half to slide her out instead of her upper arms. It was between her shoulder blade, which hurt a lot. She wished it could be rubbed out, however it'd be embarrassing to ask for a massage by any of the boys. 

Well, except for Newt or Minho. Since they were the only two boys who'd ever actually talk to her. Gally wasn't an option, he was rough and the last time he touched her was to arm wrestle in competition during a Greenie celebration. It was obvious who won, but she had splinters from the scratchy wooden table they did it on. He nearly broke her wrist in the mean time and Minho nearly beat the living klunk out of him for injuring her. 

It wasn't intentional, so she ended up being protected like crazy by the Korean for no reason. She could handle it and he seemed to instigate for a fight, her hand eventually having to rest on his arm and pulling at him to go with her. It was dreadful. 

 

* * *

 

 

She yawned big and wide, ruffling her own hair to purposely mess it up, using her good arm, of course. One side of her pants rested above the knee while the other was hanging around her ankle, her shirt flowing in the breeze of the spring morning. She didn't wake up late, thankfully. It was just in time for eating breakfast too; so she was cheery. 

She was oblivious to Minho's feelings for her, though Newt pointed it out and hinted it constantly. She'd blink and tilt her head every single time he had to explain someone had a moment with her out of nowhere. Gally at one point did it. She shut him down in less than a second, the result of that was Newt eavesdropping and snot blasted out of his nose from laughing too hard. 

Her hands went down to pull the ruffled fabric down on her knee, so it matched the other. She looked like she got good sleep. In reality, she had a dream of Minho. Him in a memory, actually. It was freaky, since he was much younger in it and he was full of youth and life. Nowadays, he's either extremely serious or severely goofy. It was never a mix of both. It depended on the circumstance. 

Next thing she knew, she had a hand come on her back as she leaned down and she peeked up to see who it was. The hand patted on her back gently, as if it was caring for her bodily state. "Hey Newt."

"Hi there. You're up early. For once."

"Cute." She commented with a smile; his accent making his joke amusing to her ears. "I could say the same to you."

"I'm always up at dawn. What are you talking about?"

"You _sure_ about that, Mr. I-Wake-Up-When-I-Want-Because-I'm-Second-In-Command?" Her eyebrow raised while the long sentence had his earns turned red. 

She was talking about the time he got drunk and bragged about how Alby would pass his leadership to him, eyes drooping and his hand limply lifting to have the statement be known to everyone in the community, practically. 

"Okay, you win, this time." Oh, look, he's sour now.

"I always win, shank."

She laughed then tried to correct her back, only to have a flash of white cross her vision, her shoulder shifting in the wrong way. She hunched over and grabbed it, hissing through her teeth. 

"What's wrong?" He quickly put his hands over hers clutching her torso, his eyes narrowing in concern. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"I slept the wrong way, or it was because I lifted a crate with the guys yesterday. Either or."

"You're clumsy, that's what it is.." He sighed then gestured they move to something for her to sit on, his lips in a flat line. "Come and sit down. I'll help."

"Ouch.." She gasped when his fingers accidentally pushed into her skin to get her to move, her feet unwilling to go. "Don't touch it."

"I'll have to touch it to be able to get the muscle or joint relaxed, Greenie." He explained chidingly, her figure lowering slowly onto a backless chair, her head bowed. "Good, now let me work on it."

She hesitatingly shifted her hands onto her thighs, the stabbing sensation being sharp. He began to search for the pulled part of her shoulder, her head throwing back suddenly and glaring at him. "Ow!"

He silently stared at her face while she was fighting a tear to come out of her eyes, his eyebrows coming together in concentration, his wrists rolled and his thumbs were rolling in circles in all the spaces he knew could ease her pent up insides. "You'll be fine, stop your complainin'."

"Shuck, Newt." She hushed under her breath and put a hand on her face in relief, closing her eyes eventually to succumb to him. It actually was working and he knew what he was doing. She didn't have to ask him either, it sort of happened on the fact she revealed her pain without intention. 

"You need to be more careful."

"I know."

"I would've had to take you to the Medjacks if I saw you out there in the fields with this."

"I know."

"And I would've told you you're quite incompetent of letting me know if you're hurt."

"I kno- Excuse me?"

Smirking then decreasing his massaging speed, he squeezed her shoulder with his palms. "I had to make sure you were listening. I'm serious."

"You're always serious, though, Newt." She rolled her eyes in exaggeration, letting him move her upper half with his hands kneading and rubbing in rocking motions. "You're like the mommy of the group."

"Am not. Knock it off with the nicknames. You've called me a pencil, blondie, and now a mommy?"

"You do look like a pencil." She chuckled but it broke off with a second gasp, her eyes opening and her hand came up to swat at his elbow. He had flicked the back of her head in retaliation. "What was that for, I was joking-!"

"You guys having fun?" 

They both turned to see the Korean teenager leaning on a pillar in the Homestead, staring at them like he was tired of their antics. How long was he standing there? He seemed to have seen the entire thing, yet she would've heard him rustling around in the background.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Newt walked from where he stood to him, clapping a hand on his arm and passing him. "I'll be going to get some breakfast, watch out for her. She's a bloody riot today." His signature smile and turn of his cheeks were given, Minho not phased by it. 

He was watching him walk away from over his shoulder, not bothering to turn. Something was up with him. 

"Hey Minho." Casually standing to stir her shoulder blades to soothe the dull ache that remained, she tilted her head at him. "You getting ready to go out in the Maze?"

"No, I came to ask you something." 

"Then spit it out, dude. I gotta go eat with Newt."

That made him twinge his eyebrow and he showcased his hand to where Newt passed him. "You wanna go eat first, then?"

"Do you have all day to tell me this important thing or is it for right now?" She questioned with her eyes, grabbing her boots to lace up. "I guess I can stay a little longer."

"Umm.. Nah. You go eat. I can tell you later." He shuffled his legs to be together instead of apart, crossing his arms and tucking his hands under his armpits. "I'll walk with you."

"'kay." She didn't mind him wanting to tell her later on, focusing on the shoelaces then tying it with the familiar bunny ear trick she seemed to remember from her past. Then the memory pops up; Minho and her as children and the heavenly looking facility they were in. Wearing uniforms and taking tests and eating together in a cafeteria. It was weird.

Minho didn't watch her get ready; he put his gaze elsewhere, like the beetleblade that happened to be spying on their conversation. A few Gladers had woken up in the meantime by the time she was done, going to Minho with a jovial attitude. 

 

He had this urge to hold her hand.. He had to refrain while they walked side by side in a nonchalant swagger, looking over the land and the way their crops were being raised in the Glade. She petted a pig and a goat on their way to the eating area, Frypan serving up cubes of bread and eggs, dried or salted meat on the sides of their plates. 

They meticulously got the same thing, in all the irony. Minho guessed they had the same appetite, since it was the same portion size and they placed their tin cups in front between their legs when they sat down. Newt must have been busy with something, since he came last in the line to get food. Surprisingly, for being the first person to leave. 

Three's a crowd, as they always say. 

They sat opposite of one another, Minho shoveling the eggs in his mouth and scraping his plate for the yolk. She tended to dip her bread in the yolk and let it soak, and seeing him eat like that made her giggle here and there. He was such a boy. His hair was always the same, and she happened to stare at it from time to time, was it like that to begin with? Does it ever get messed up? Hers was askew still, so she self consciously used a rubber band to hold back whatever got in her face. 

It was silent, no talking. No nothing. Just eating and enjoying each other's company. He seemed like he had something to say, opening his mouth then closing it, to drinking out of nervousness then packing his cheeks like a chipmunk if she'd peek at him to see what he was thinking. He attempted to be unreadable, swerving his sight to the left and right, or to someone in general to pretend to say hello. 

She knew he was talkative, like a chatterbox. So why was he acting like he should keep his mouth shut on what he wanted to say to her a minute ago?

"Minho?"

"Huh?" A piece of bread fell out of his mouth suddenly and some eggs dribbled on the corner of his lips.

She coughed to mask her laugh and couldn't hold it in. "You good?"

"Gerd? Ehm fyn." He muffled out of what was in his cavity.

"English, please?" 

Chewing while holding a finger up, he bashfully got it all down in a matter of a second, despite his throat not fond of the fact that he crammed it down. "I-I'm good. Why?"

"You're not yourself."

He didn't directly answer her, his cheeks puffing with air then he exhaled it calmly. "I don't know why you're asking me that. I'm myself."

"My instincts are telling me that something's up in that pretty little head of yours. I'll find out." She threatened with a fork, and he smiled at her action, sending her this look of _'really?'_

"Pretty little head? That's an understatement." Newt plopped himself in this group, right on a tree stump and began to eat. She liked the humor they played around with, yet Minho didn't like that he joined them. She could tell, right off the bat. "I have a story to tell you, you might die of laughter. Or-!" He swigged some water down to cleanse his palate, cutting his sentence in half. "You can klunk your pants while I live to tell the tale."

"Do tell. Shoot."

Minho squirmed in his seat to be comfortable, not saying anything. 

"So I was working in the fields with Zart, right?"

"Mm."

"I was planting the lettuce and the cucumbers and such.." Minho's mind fogged up because of his interior anger to tell him off and make him go away, then he realized this is his best friend. He has never been this irritated with him before, this was only because he liked her so badly. 

He didn't know why he felt this much rage to kick the plate out of Newt's hands and cause an interruption, or get up without any explanation at all, for the dramatic effect, make her chase him and they fall in love or some silly fairy tale. Thinking it through, he watched how she'd laugh so hard at his story, he wished he could come up with a story to make her laugh like that. It wasn't fair. 

"I tried to stop Zart from falling over, but he did, and he stepped in the bucket and ended up falling into the mud pit!" He grinned into his snorting and she was slapping her thigh to make herself calm down, hushing herself with the back of her hand. 

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?"

"Probably not. It was shucking funny," He continued in snickering, wiping the wetness from his lid. "Ah.."

"Minho, you didn't hear him, did you?" She cheered it on for it to spread around, nudging him with her the tip of her shoe. 

"Nah, I blanked. Sorry, man." 

"Want me to retell it?" Newt asked, friendly as ever and pushing around his eggs on his plate to buy time. 

"Oh nah, I got it." She insisted. 

"I should do it." The British teenager argued with her with a tinge of playfulness in his eyes. "It's funnier when I tell stories."

"Aww. I wanted to tell him."

"I have to go wash up anyways." Minho cut them off from wanting to tell him the damned story and he faked a dimpled smile. His eyes crinkled with it as they always do because of his mono lids. It wasn't real, he hoped they couldn't see it. "No need to tell me, I'm late. I have to catch up with Ben, I just saw him walk to the headquarters."

"You sure?" Her twinkling expression was clear that she was enjoying herself and he felt his heart drop. He wished she looked at him like that all the time. 

"Ahh.. Yeah. I'll be back later on in the day. See you guys later."

"See ya." Newt whirred his jaw get a piece of bread out of his teeth and elbowed her to pay attention to him. "Everyone makes fun of Zart because of it, it was simply hilarious because his face when he fell was like this-"

Minho got up from his spot to not listen to the rest and the sound of their laughter was the last thing he didn't want to think about for the next few hours, his face nearly heating up with vexation. His face had saddened much more than it should have and he had dumped his breakfast away, despite the rule to eat up whatever they get and put the plates in the wash to make it less work for Fry. He was distracted and didn't care at the moment, feeling a bit of regret for making others suffer. 

He hated when he beat himself up on these types of things. He thinks that he can never get the girl. That he wasn't good enough for her. She was like a diamond in the rough, and he used to seek for it until she came in to the picture. She was the only girl in the Glade which makes him sound pathetic at the moment, but his heart felt exactly where it should be when he's with her. 

She mesmerized him. 

She was adventurous, courageous and outstanding in skills. She could work every operation or puzzle or problem and solve it in time before anyone else could, if it came to it. She was very smart, had great memory and knew how to fight. She was logical.. Except for realizing that someone liked her. That would be him. 

Newt was definitely a great guy. He had better qualities, and humor wasn't one of them, despite her laughing at nearly everything he says and they joke around. That was his job until they became friends. He felt robbed, in a sense. He talked to her first when they arrived, too, where he felt that it was stolen from him. He has the chances to be with her since they both work in the fields, just not the same category. 

He risked his life out in the Maze to get everyone a way out, even though he already mapped everything and Alby kept it secret. He only did this to make sure others had hope. She would be what he'd come home to if she liked him back and they'd be together. 

There was a moment where they both were drunk and almost kissed. It was going to be fast, a peck, maybe. Then Newt strolled in like it was a walk in the park and sparked a conversation about sports. Who cared about sports? He wanted to kiss her and they were talking as if he didn't exist. 

Was he that invisible to her?

Did she like him instead?

He growled and clicked his chest piece together in the middle of his chest, hands shaking in frustration. His face had a solid appearance of an angry cat, which wasn't that intimidating. She could have thought he was ugly.. He doubts that. He was a sexy beast, as far as his esteem went. His ego was stroked the right way, since he complimented himself more than anyone ever got to. 

Newt would be a 4 on a scale of 1 to 10. 

No offense Newt. He was better. 

Better at handling things intimate wise. At least he's able to lift her. His arms can barely handle a bucket of water if he was asked to bring water from point A to point B in the Glade. Be realistic! When he overheard her nickname of calling him a pencil, his mind had clicked that he.. Well.. You get the point. He knew he wasn't gay, but down below, that nickname can be used for other purposes. 

A devilish and snide smirk came on his face and it broke through the dam of his jealousy. He needed a private moment with her and he should confess. He wasn't a coward; he'll get it off his mind. Swoon her, possibly. Sweep her off her feet, literally. He wasn't going to hide like a desperate loser. Gally can't stand a chance, neither can Newt. He got this. 

She was beautiful, he was able to appreciate every thing about her. From her morning breath to her dirtied self in harvesting fruits and vegetables all day. She had something most girls he hasn't seen can't have. She made his heart swell when she'd brush up on him in the line or wake him up if he was sleeping in. 

He still remembered the day she had called out his name when she was in trouble, in the Deadheads. She was being attacked by a beetleblade. She had told him it was because it was her first day in the Glade and she wanted to know why it would follow her. He said it's there for reasons he doesn't know and everyone ignores it because it was fast to be in a game of cat and mouse. 

He wonders how she caught it, in the first place. 

Other than that, she caught the beetleblade and it pierced her skin for her to let it go and she did. She was bleeding excessively that day, her scar remains on her hand. He hopes one day he can kiss it and tell her how much he wouldn't care if she had other scars he didn't see or know of. It would be creepy if he did it as a friend..

 

* * *

 

Spending the day out in the Maze with Ben wasn't as stressful, though it was dangerous as always. He wanted to hurry back and tell her what he wanted to say. It involved everything he pent up for months. It was rebelling in his mind, the emotion of greed to have her to himself. To be her only protection, savior, and to be there for her in all her moments of life from then on. It's not like they walk out of this place. 

Ben was advised to undress and go relax, from tripping out there in the maze and having sprained his ankle. He also reminded him he should get it checked out by Clint or Jeff, even if they were busy because he was the partner he needed the most out there. 

She finished off the basket of fruit for the day, a stain appearing on her forehead because she had an itch there. She forgot that her gloves were practically covered in soil and it stayed there for a little while. Someone told her she had it there, so she stalked off to wash it off, going into the Homestead and filling a basin with water. 

She started to scrub at parts of her body that had stray amounts of dirt or mud, huffing and puffing along. She didn't mind working, it was that she had to wash up every time. It's like a process you get bored of. An example of listening to a song on loop every day many times and it gets useless and the entertainment is lost. 

She bit the inside of her cheek in thinking about how Minho has been acting really odd. 

Odd as in he has googly eyes whenever he hears her talk or touches him lightly. She rarely mentions anything about liking anyone, she searches for friends in this atmosphere, she didn't think it'd be time to have a relationship early in this stage. It wouldn't be harmful to try, in a sense where she can be their friend _and_ relationship?

Ew.

Wait.

No. Never mind. Scratch the 'and' in that sentence. She doesn't want to live that life. That sounds plain wrong. 

He was handsome.. Bold, and blunt. Except for how he's been since last month. Last month was when they got drunk. He knows about it too, and he's talked about he remembers bits and pieces. His face was crestfallen when she averted herself to Newt at the time. She could tell she crushed his heart. 

She _did_ like him. 

Yet how can this work out if neither of them say anything? Does that make them equally guilty? Will Newt have a problem with it? He's admitted to her that he likes her, faster than Minho had done. Minho was a built up, and that attracted her. That was what pulled her in to be his best friend. Newt was a fantasy, but Minho was her reality. He talked real shit. 

He wanted a life outside of the Maze, he worked his ass off for everyone and sometimes people abused their privileges with him. She wished he wasn't as neglected, all he wants is love and loyalty. With his compliments, he'd brighten up a room immediately. It was what made him Minho and if he got rid of that for the sake of her, he better whip that out of his head. She wants him to be himself. 

It was official. She did like him. A _whole_ lot. 

A knock came on a pillar to her right and she jumped, her eyes blown like a deer in headlights. "Jeez!"

"Sorry." He gingerly replied. 

"You scared the klunk out of me." She breathed out with a rigid shiver; shaking her head to get it out of her system. "I thought that you were Newt. He tends to do that."

A wave of annoyance washed over him and he wanted to leave in that instant. She loved bringing him up when it wasn't relevant, didn't she? "I see. I wanted to tell you what I was talking about earlier."

"Really? I'm all ears."

"Good.." He walked to her carefully, his steps light and heavy simultaneously. It echoed in his ears and he swallowed hard; his hands at his sides and getting a bit sweaty. 

"I have something to say too, honestly."

"You do?" They wanted reassurance for the times they'd shock themselves, and her anxiety was through the roof, staring up to him getting closer to her. 

"Mm." Her small grunt came from her throat as she slightly leaned down to take her boots off and push them to the wall. "It's about our friendship."

He couldn't bear to hear her words for this. She was going to probably call it quits and tell him to run along with his tail between his legs if he blurted it out. "Is it bad news?"

"Nah."

Well that was a relief.

"I don't know what kind of news it can be counted for, but uh.. I like you."

Wait..

"You like me?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure you like me too, huh, Minho?"

"I.." He licked his lips then put his hands on his hips in a questioning stance, trying to find words to say. This was..

"Is it a yes or no?"

"Yeah, I like you, shuck face. It's not that hard to see."

His words didn't wound her, it was an initial response and she had to look away. 

"Do you like Newt?"

"Newt? G-Gosh! No!" 

He smiled way harder than he should have and he scuffed his feet on the wooden floor boards, blinking subtly. "That's good to hear."

"Why? You _jealous?_ "

He put his hands out in front of himself, clasping them together and laying it over his crotch respectfully. "Nope."

"That wasn't what you conveyed to me this morning!"

"At the time, yeah I was, but now, I'm not."

"How come?"

"Because you totally got the hots for me." 

"Minho." She grumbled; his posture leaning down to her level to tease her. "You're going to get yourself a black eye if you get any closer."

"If you like me, then.. Why would you punch me? You wouldn't want to hurt your crush, would you?"

"You little-" She reeled her hand back and was going to hit him, stopping when she could see in his deep brown orbs that he was being genuine, that he was being soft spoken with her all this time. Not making a scene.

"Would you like to kiss me? See how my lips taste?"

"You're gross." She grimaced and put her hand down, noticing that he wasn't lying. 

"I want to kiss you. I won't unless you bring me to you."

She was rooted to the floor at this point, and she certainly wasn't going to advance this. He was tempting her, his coaxing being through words alone. Minho's knuckles flexed in their own hold, and he waited patiently, turning his face a little. "Or you could kiss my cheek?"

"Shuck it!"

She flung herself to his neck and wrapped her arms around it, hugging him tightly. She didn't let go and she buried her face into his skin, his scent being enough to comfort her. He inhaled when she embraced him in thinking she was going to headbutt him or knee him in the stomach, however she was being apologetic.

"Greenie?"

"I'm sorry for not noticing." She murmured, pulling him closer to her body and squeezing him completely. He was responsive to it, weaving his strong arms around her waist and hips, his gaze pointing at the floor.

"Why are you saying sorry? Am I pressuring you?"

She wanted to relieve his curiosity by kissing him, and that's exactly what she did. She pulled back in time to capture his cheeks with both hands, kissing his lips full on with hers and pushing forward. Her nose touched the sides of his and it was like heaven, to watch his expression die down. He couldn't breathe by the time they were languidly moving their lips together, her saliva sweet and her hands were moist from the water she used to clean her face.

She was loving in her caresses, smoothing his sideburns and the bangs that were lowered from it's normally sticking up ways were pushed away for their foreheads to touch. He doesn't think anyone has ever touched him like this, it was giving him tingles through the back of his head and down his spine. She was an interesting individual, in how she adoringly rested her hands on his cheeks, resuming the captive hold.

She liked touching his face, that's a good thing, right? He stroked her sides and stepped forward, her stumbling to go backwards was evidently cute. Her protest for him to stop moving was with her noise that rumbled in her chest, the kiss becoming hard. 

He took it as a sign to start the swooning. 

He broke the lip lock to lean and grasp her from underneath, swooping her onto his hips and swiftly getting himself to get on a chair. It was sturdy thankfully and the angle had her on his crotch, the friction deliciously churning up his hormones. His mono lids fluttered open, her facial features startled and shy. 

"What? Too much?" 

"You never struck me to be the type to grab a girl and sit her on your lap.."

"You'd be surprised." His eyes were beginning to carve themselves into an eye-smile, his ears burning in her observing manner. 

"You like me sitting on your lap?"

"Yes." He gulped; wondering if that was supposed to be answered truthfully or not. 

Her smirk rose up to the surface and she closed the gap of the two of them, her chest touching his and her hands raveling into his hair. "I'll have you know, you're at the disadvantage, here."

His hands coming up her thighs were asking her quietly of what she meant until her hips were digging into his, the tip of his member practically rubbed on from the action. The digging motion was effective on hushing him up, his jaw dropping and letting his lips part for her to peck his nose. "You're rather.. Adorable, when you're not trying to moan."

"It's quite.. Ah.." He moaned; albeit not wanting to when she particularly dragged a finger downwards of his neck. "Not my thing to get caught by other guys to be in this position."

"You mean me dominating a boy who looks like he could throw me up against a wall and have his way with me?" She pouted knowingly, his staring not at her, but at the wall in shame because she wasn't dumb.

"You hit the nail on the head."

"I guess you're mistaken.. I can have you whenever and which way I want if we're going to be together. You know that, right?"

"Since when did you act authoritative? You've been hanging around Newt way too much." He retorted and sat up straight, squinting at her. He was testily glancing at her lips then her face in itself, finding it strange that he could attempt to be submissive to the likes of her.

"I thought you didn't like when I bring up Newt.. You can bring him up without a problem?"

"Shank."

"Is this how it's going to be?" She quipped.

To shut her up, he kissed her passionately despite some angst here and there in it, and he ground up against her between her legs being open for him, her body bowing inwards and gripping his shirt. The intrusion to her guarded space was heavy, their pants and breaths shared through their mouths and he was heatedly pulling at her to get closer. She was warm and it provided him to use that an excuse to do this. 

He roamed his palms over her back then her arms, feeling her skin and her muscles, proud that she can have physical attributes other than the personality he craved. He could listen to her voice whisper his name any day, don't forget that. He huskily nuzzled his nose on hers, his Adam's apple bobbing a couple of times because the room felt hotter by the minute. 

"You're going to be the death of me now that I know you kiss so good." He chuckled with a groan, his forehead bumping with hers affectionately.

"Ditto." 


End file.
